The Hat Man
by spartanpanda
Summary: Within a time period of 3 days, Miyuki has been having nightmares. The shadowed figure in his dreams seems to be threatening him, and his lover, Sawamura.


Miyuki gasped, opening his eyes, cold sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He glanced down to his lover beside him, who was still sleeping soundly. But the sudden movement made Sawumura toss and turn a little bit.

"Huh… what's wrong Miyuki…?" Sawamura rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

"It's nothing.. I'm fine.. Sorry I woke you. Let's go back to sleep.." Miyuki laid back down pulling the sheets up over their shoulders, cradling Sawamura in his arms.

"Are you sure you're okay.? Your face is wet. Did you have a nightmare..?"

Miyuki stayed silent. Stroking the back of Sawamura's head, he answered, "Yeah I did.. but it's okay now."

"No it's not okay. You just woke up in a cold sweat because of a nightmare. Let's talk about it. What happened in your nightmare."

Miyuki sighed. " Well we were laying here in my dream. You were still sleeping, but I was awake and it felt like someone was holding me down, but no one was actually there.. Then there was this shadow that appeared at the door. He was tall. He was like 3 inches shorter than the door. He also wore a fedora.."

"Then what happen.?"

"Nothing happened really. He just stood there, but I still felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't even scream for help in the dream. Like I was paralyzed." Miyuki made a fist, wrinkling the blanket that lay over his shoulder.

Sawamura cupped his face, partially wiping the cold sweat. "Hey.. Shh - everything is going to be fine. Calm down.." He looked deeply into Miyuki's eyes, giving him reassurance. Everything became silent for a few minutes. Miyuki was trying to fall back asleep.

"I don't think I can sleep.. I mean like what if they come back.?" Miyuki got tense again.

"Don't even think that. It's best if you not think about it." Sawamura gave him a light peck on the lips and lay his head back on Miyuki's well toned and bare chest.

"You're right.. I'm sorry for making you worry about this little thing." Miyuki tightened the embrace around Sawamura.

Sawamura didn't respond, and just laid there. Everything stayed quiet. A couple minutes passed and he felt Miyuki's embrace loosen a little bit and noticed his steady breathing. But that moment didn't last for long.

*In Miyuki's dream*

 _Oh.. I'm here again.._

He stared at the bottom of the top bunk. And once again, attempted to move..

 _I can't move again!_

He slowly looked towards the door. Expecting the dark figure to be there again. But he wasn't at the doorway… Standing at the very edge of the bed, it seemed as if the ghostly and dark presence was looking down on him. His glowing white eyes slightly peeking for underneath he brim of his hat.

 _What the hell is going on man.._

Miyuki just stared at the man, but started to panic as the the dark figure's arm started reaching out toward Sawamura.. who in his dream, was sleeping soundly next to him.

 _Damn it.. no..no.. Don't touch him!_

Miyuki wanted to scream but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Not only was he being held down by something, he was completely defenseless to protect Sawamura, even in a dream.

*Back in reality*

Sawamura felt his lover's face slowly getting drenched in cold sweat again and he had started talking in his sleep.

"No.. no.. no.." he mumbled. "No, don't touch him…"

"Miyuki! Miyuki wake up!" Sawamura lightly shook him in attempt to wake him. But he didn't wake up. He just tossed a turned even more.

"Miyuki!" tears started forming in Sawamura's eye.

Sawamnura realized there was only one choice in which to wake him up. He stared at his hand, closed his eyes shut, and brought his hand across Miyuki's face with a large amount of momentum.

Miyuki shot up. Trying to catch his breath, he looked over at Sawamura, whose head was down and his tears glimmering by a tiny beam of light coming form the window. He felt the sting in his face and brought his hand up to feel the red mark that Sawamura had left.

"I'm sorry…" his voice low and shaky, and his long brown locks covering his golden eyes, tears still streaming down his face. "I just didn't know what to do.."

Miyuki grabbed his hand.. "You did what you had to do. I understand." He pulled Sawamura, and rested his chin on top of his head. " I should be the one who's sorry. Were you scared huh..?"

Sawamura slightly nodded and continued making Miyuki's shirt wet with tears.

—-

Author's Note: I will be taking requests for X Reader Fanfics. I will do my best to do all of them.


End file.
